juneneworkfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Dana's Life Episodes
Series Overview Season 1: 2005–2006 Season Filmed October 2004 - March 2005 * Stacy Tapeman and Daniel Booko were present for all episodes. * Billy Ray Cyrus was absent for one episodes. * Keke Palmer, Emily Osment , Shane Harper, and Bradley Steven Perry were absent for two episodes. * Lori Loughlin and Caroline Sunshine were absent for Three episodes. * Bella Thorne were absent for Four episodes {|class="wikitable" border=2px solid #42cc2b style="background: Blue;" !! style="background-color: #D60059; color:#100; text-align: center;"|Series # !! style="background-color: #D60059; color:#100; text-align: center;"|Season !! style="background-color: #D60059; color:#100; text-align: center;"|Title !! style="background-color: #D60059; color:#100; text-align: center;"|Original air date !! style="background-color: #D60059; color:#100; text-align: center;"|Prod. Code |- | align="center" |1 ||align="center" |1 || "Pilot " || Start date| May 6, 2005 || align="center" |101 |- | colspan="7" |The Herringtons are moving from Kansas City to Malibu only one problem, Dana doesn't fit in. Dana gets to class and meets her classmates. the mean girl (Lola Gracia) is really rude to her but a nice sporty girl (Brittany White) try to help her but her best friend (Alice Davis) is being crazing thinking that she is trying to steal Brtittany away from her. |- | align="center" |2 ||align="center" |2 || "Pay Date " || Start date| May 13, 2005 || align="center" |104 |- | colspan="7" |Dana has a new crush (Logan) so Alice and Brittany suggest that she go and ask Lola for help which she doesn't understand so they tell her that is she is the matchmaking master so she goes with. She throws a party so they can hook up there. The girls have a conversation to get them together and they tell her that Lola is Logan cousin and they say "they both have the same last names". Lola then goes up to Dana and tells her that Logan is at home sick and didn't come to the party. Meanwhile Brooke and her friends want to crash Lola's party. They make it successfully, along with Tyler, Shelley, and Lenny that they had to bring with them. |- | align="center" |3 ||align="center" |3 || "Im Not Your Copy " || Start date| May 20, 2005 || align="center" |111 |- | colspan="7" |When Lola is sick of Kelsey messing up all the time ( because of her ruining Lola's rep) so Dana suggest that they help her by making her popular. So they her so clothes that didn't even come with the help of Alice. So when she comes to school the next day she becomes wildly popular, more popular than Lola. Lola gets really jealous and when she finds out that Dana, Alice, Brittany hooked her up so she threatens to end their social life so they do the same for her. So they have a fashion war but in the end they say that they miss each other and make up. When Luke starts picking on Tyler so when he goes swimming the pick piranha in the pool. |- | align="center" |4 ||align="center" |4 || "Bitter Brithday " || Start date| May 27, 2005 || align="center" |105 |- | colspan="7" |Lola's birthday is on the way but she doesn't like Dana, Brittany, and Alice so they try to sneak into the party. They get help from a weird girl named Courtney that was Lola's bestie in Pre K and she helps them get into the party |- | align="center" |5 ||align="center" |5 || "Meddling Dana " || Start date| June 10, 2005 || align="center" |106 |- | colspan="7" |When Dada is sick of Lola going out with Luke she tries to break them up by telling her that Luke want caught kissing another girl behind the bleachers. Lola is upset so she breaks up with him. But in the end Dana can't take the press and tells Lola and Luke the truth and Luke forgives her but Lola starts hating her more. Also Lenny keeps having nightmares so the kids decide to help. Absent: Keke Palmer as Brittany White and Lori Loughlin as Kelly Herrington |- | align="center" |6 ||align="center" |6 ||'"Don't Run Lenny "' || Start date| June 17, 2005 || align="center" |102 |- | colspan="7" |When Lenny want someone to play with him everyone is busy so he thinks that they don't want to play with him because they don't like him so he runs away. Everyone looks for him and Dana, Alice, and Brittany find him sitting on his bed napping. |- | align="center" |7 ||align="center" |7 || "Alice's Spring Fling " || Start date| July 1, 2005 || align="center" |112 |- | colspan="7" |Alice sign up for the spring fling committee in order to get Aaron Carter to perform at their spring fling. When they find out they have to give $5,000 to Aaron for him to play at their spring fling, Alice and her friends start a fund-raiser. A former Seaway Middle School Student offers a lot of Money to reach their goal to wash his car which they then accidently damage and must use some of the funds to get the car fixed before the alumni student returns. When Aaron Carter arrives his Manager see's their is not enough funds for the gig, until Aaron see's the girls T-Shirt design and offers to do the concert for free if they give him their shirt design. Guest Star: Aaron Carter Absent: Shane Harper as Tyler Herrington, Caroline Sunshine as Brooke Herrington, Bella Thorne as Shelley Herrington, and Bradley Steven Perry as Lenny Herrington |- | align="center" |8 ||align="center" |8 || "First Crush " || Start date| July 22, 2005 || align="center" |108 |- | colspan="7" |When Dana finds out that Brooke has a crush on Tyler's best friend Brandon she tries to set them up but Tyler isn't happy about it. Shelley is happy when she become popular but will she let it go to her head. |- | align="center" |9 ||align="center" |9 || "Lab (Love) Partners " || Start date| July 29, 2005 || align="center" |109 |- | colspan="7" |Dana gets paired up with Logan for her second semester science partner with make them become a little closer making Dana think it's time to go to the next stage but Alice and Brittany convince her that it isn't time to tell Logan that she likes him yet so she practices. Kelly coincidently video tapes her saying it. Luke comes in a puts him video camera down next to Kelly's which he picks up, thinking it is his camera and takes of. He has to show the whole school his project so Dana, Kelly, Brittany, and Alice sneak off to get it back. They achieve the goal of switching the camera and Luke gets a C- which he claim " is the best grade I got all year". Chris thinks it is inappropriate for Brooke to wear lip gloss so she sneaks it on every morning so she could fit in with her friends |- | align="center" |10 ||align="center" |10 || "Rumor " || Start date| August 19, 2005 || align="center" |109 |- | colspan="7" |Lola spread a rumor about Dana that she kissed the school geek. The rumor was started by Lola who is getting even more popular that she already is over this. Dana's reputation is ruined because of this rumor which Brittany even believes. Meanwhile Luke help Tyler get a date which doesn't turn out well because her brother is in 10th grade and want to bet up Luke. Guest Star: Charlie Stewart Absent: Emily Osment as Alice Davis, Caroline Sunshine as Brooke Herrington, Bella Thorne as Shelley Herrington, and Billy Ray Cyrus as Chris Herrington |- | align="center" |11 ||align="center" |11 || "Wrong Turn: Part 1 " || Start date| September 9, 2005 || align="center" |114 |- | colspan="7" |The Herringtons prepare to go to their grandparents house but the kids get on the wrong plane. Dana doesn't want to go to because she wants to stay over Brittany's house and get ready to go to a party, which is out of town but Kelly and Chris won't let her go, making her mad. |- | align="center" |12 ||align="center" |12 || "Wrong Turn: Part 2 " || Start date| September 16, 2005 || align="center" |115 |- | colspan="7" |The kids get on the wrong plane which lead to Dallas, Texas were they meet their long lost cousin Keisha and she helps them get back home. Chris and Kelly set out to find them. When find out that they are in Dallas they go get them, but no without taking Keisha home back to her mother. Guest Star: Imami Kenner as Keisha Herrington Absent: Emily Osment as Alice Davis and Keke Palmer as Brittany White |- | align="center" |13 ||align="center" |13 || "Am I Too Late " || Start date| Sepember 23, 2005 || align="center" |113 |- | colspan="7" |When Logan ask Kelsey to the dance Dana thinks that she has to tell him how she feels now before they fall in love. Meanwhile Tyler and Brooke have to find dates for the dance. |- | align="center" |14 ||align="center" |14 || "Brittany's Got A Blue Face " || Start date| October 21, 2005 || align="center" |107 Guest Star: Tequan Richmond as Tyson Charles |- | colspan="7" |Brittany is sad when they guy she wants to ask is moving so the girls try to cheer her up. Brooke is sick and Shelley and Lenny try to make her feel better |- | align="center" |15 ||align="center" |15 || "Dana's Cookie " || Start date| November 18, 2005 || align="center" |110 |- | colspan="7" |When Shelley starts selling cookies for her girl scouts a mean girl from her troop wants to challenge so Dana helps her sell cookies. Meanwhile a mean girl a school says how cool she is so Brooke ask Alice to spy on her. |- | align="center" |16 ||align="center" |16 || "Fake Date " || Start date| December 16, 2005 || align="center" |116 |- | colspan="7" |Logan dumps Dana because she is always jealous. She plans to turn the tables and make him jealous instead. She get help from the girls and Alice gets her cousin to be her fake boyfriend to make Logan jealous and making Alice's cousin Jake fells in love with Dana. Shelley and Chris go clothes shopping but he embarrasses he in front of her friends Absent: Lori Loughlin as Kelly Herrington and Bradley Steven Perry as Lenny Herrington |- | align="center" |17 ||align="center" |17 || "No Summer For Dana Herrington " || Start date| January 1, 2006 || align="center" |117 |- | colspan="7" |When finds out that she might have to repeat the 7th grade over again because of science she does a favor for him which winds her up doing a favor chain. Tyler does want to leave elementary school. Luke lies to Lola about graduating making her feel like she can't trust him. |- | align="center" |18 ||align="center" |18 || "First Kiss " || Start date| January 20, 2006 || align="center" |118 |- | colspan="7" |When revealed in an interview (for couple of Malibu in a magazine) that they have yet to share a kiss, Dana and Logan start to feel pressured by their friends to make it happen. After coming to the realization that there was a lot less pressure when they were just friends, Dana and Logan decide to break up, they then have their first kiss, finally deciding to get back together. When Luke and Brittany start summer school they start to bond more, making Lola jealous causing a physical altercation. Absent: Lori Loughlin as Kelly Herrington and Bella Thorne as Shelley Herrington |- | align="center" |19 ||align="center" |19 || "Logansitter " || Start date| Febuary 17, 2006 || align="center" |119 |- | colspan="7" |When Dana catches the flu, Logan agrees to substitute for her with her younger siblings. They have arranged a daily chart in which they are allowed to spend individual time with Dana. Meanwhile summer school is over and Logan and Brittany starts hanging out so Lola and Kelsey spies on them. Guest Star: Sterling Knight as Kent |- | align="center" |20 ||align="center" |20 || "Beach Party Dana " || Start date| March 20, 2006 || align="center" |121 |- | colspan="7" |Lola is having a beach party and Logan invites Dana, Alice and Brittany to it but everyone thinks that the beach house is hunted because people keep going missing, but in the end it was a prank that Lola planned on the girls to get rid of them. Chris need help with his taxes so Lenny decides to help. Absent: Shane Harper as Tyler Herrington, Caroline Sunshine as Brooke Herrington, Bella Thorne as Shelley Herrington |- | align="center" |21 ||align="center" |21 || "Summer Job " || Start date| April 21, 2006 || align="center" |120 |- | colspan="7" |When Dana brakes the window at their local community center she has to replace it but when she asks her mom and dad for money they tell her to get a job. Logan gets her a job at his uncle's burger place, which is not fun for her. Tyler wants to have a party so Brittany, Luke, Alice, Brooke and Shelley helps him set it up but it turns out to be a day club. |-